


Are you ever dreaming of me?

by cozypancakes



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, drunk sleepy dean, short make out scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Jeff is stuck with the responsibility of getting a drunk Craig home. A simple task that ends up forcing Jeff to confront his feelings for Craig.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Are you ever dreaming of me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kd1190](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kd1190/gifts).



> I needed a break from my longer fic but wanted to give you all something to read. Particularly wanted dedicate this fic to kd1190 (deanlightful)! I hope you enjoy it :)

Jeff shifted in his seat again. He was paranoid that the taxi driver was judging him. But it wasn’t like he was encouraging any of this. Craig had never gotten drunk before. Jeff wasn’t a hundred percent sure how to deal with this.

Of course, Craig was even more touchy and flirty while drunk. It was probably a blessing in disguise that Craig disliked drinking. Otherwise, Jeff would have to deal with this a lot more often. And that would be bad, Jeff reminded himself. Very bad. Because Jeff did not enjoy having Craig all over him. He did not enjoy all the compliments and lust filled gazes.

Currently, Craig was half asleep on his shoulder, one leg flung over Jeff’s lap, his hand kept running up and down Jeff’s chiseled chest. He would try to stop Craig from doing all of this, if that had shown any results earlier. Craig had been annoyingly all over him for a majority of the night.

Craig’s hand came really close to brushing one of Jeff’s nipples. Jeff tensed up, trying his best not to show any reaction to Craig’s movements. The last thing he needed was for Craig to find out about his sensitive nipples. If he did, there would be an endless amount of  _ accidental _ brushes and  _ accidental _ teasing. The hand that was always laid on his shoulder would probably move a few inches south. Which was, again, something Jeff  _ did not  _ want to happen. 

Jeff coughed again and shifted in his seat. Shifted away from Craig obviously. Not that it helped much. Craig simply scooted over with him. If it hadn’t been for the lovely rendition of multiple ABBA hits and the extremely flushed face, Jeff would’ve accused Craig of faking his drunkenness. But no. Craig was legitimately drunk. He’d thrown back two margaritas within the first twenty minutes and hardly slowed down for the rest of the night. Jeff, foreseeing trouble, hadn’t even finished his first glass of scotch. 

The taxi finally arrived at their apartment building. Jeff tried to hand over the money without looking the taxi driver in the eye. It couldn’t have looked good. He’d picked them up at a bar. Craig spent the entire drive draped over Jeff’s lap. And now Jeff was going to carry out a very drunk Craig and go into the same apartment building with him. Jeff wasn’t sure if he was more worried about the taxi driver assuming Jeff was gay or that he was about to take advantage of someone. The latter, of course. 

As he tried to coax Craig out of the taxi, Jeff couldn’t help but mumble, “We’re neighbors.” The taxi driver grunted, obviously not believing a word Jeff had said. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Taxi drivers probably saw a lot of odd pairings in their line of work.

The cold air of the night seemed to shock Craig awake. He blinked blearily, holding up some of his own weight. Jeff guided him onto the sidewalk before slamming the taxi door shut and watching with mixed feelings as the taxi drove away. Admitting defeat, Jeff turned back to see Craig was rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his usual khaki’s and the grey, Greendale sweater he was overly fond of lately. 

He. Did. Not. Look. Adorable.

Jeff let out a sigh. He could get drunk himself once Craig was safely in his bed. His own bed. Not Jeff’s bed. Definitely not a thought that had ever crossed Jeff’s mind before. 

He stepped towards Craig. The other man seemed to have barely noticed him. A huge smile took over his face then. “Jeffrey!” Craig rushed over to him and threw his arms around Jeff. Jeff fought off a smile. Which was completely normal. It would make anyone feel...nice to know someone got so much joy at the mere sight of them. Even if that someone was beyond drunk. 

“Craig,” Jeff greeted back in a monotone. “Come on, let’s get you inside.” 

“Aw, Jeffrey, you don’t have to tell me twice,” Craig swooned. His arms tightened around Jeff and he started...nuzzling his neck. 

Jeff’s cheeks started burning in embarrassment. Jeff grabbed a hold of Craig’s arms and pulled Craig away. Craig was startled by the movement and could only blink up at him. 

“We are literally two minutes away from your apartment,” Jeff ground out. “Can you please  _ behave  _ until then?”

Craig’s shoulders slumped and he hung his head. Jeff knew that if Craig looked up he would be pouting.

Jeff kept one hand on Craig’s upper arm and guided them towards the door. Jeff used his own key to open the door. Alcohol seemed to affect Craig’s memory. By the time they were inside the elevator, he was already snuggling up to Jeff’s side. Jeff let it slide. After all, in 90 seconds, he’d be inside his own apartment and away from Craig and all these weird feelings. 

Yet before the elevator reached his floor, Jeff had another problem. Suddenly, Craig’s body went limp. Jeff readjusted to holding up Craig’s weight. He panicked, wondering if Craig had fainted. But he soon heard Craig’s light snores as the doors dinged open. Jeff cursed. 

Okay, slight change to his plans. Jeff pulled Craig’s limp body out of the elevator and down the hall to their apartments. Once in front of Craig’s door, Jeff began fishing for Craig’s keys. This time, his cheeks were red because of the struggle of keeping Craig’s body upright, not because he was practically groping Craig’s body.

Jeff finally located Craig’s keys in a pocket of his hoodie. He got the door open and paused. He could dump Craig on his couch and call it a night. There would have been a time many years ago where Jeff would’ve done just that without a second thought. A few years ago, Jeff wouldn’t have found himself in this situation at all. He would have left Craig back at the bar to find his own way home. Jeff was a different person now. 

With another weary sigh, Jeff lifted Craig into his arms. He walked into Craig’s apartment and closed the door with the heel of his shoe. The sound seemed to barely phase Craig. Jeff rolled his eyes and moved through Craig’s apartment. It wasn’t the first time he’d been here. Actually, Jeff was fairly familiar with the place nowadays. He’d reluctantly come over for the occasional dinner or rare movie night. A minimum of three nights a week was certainly “rare”. 

Jeff pushed open Craig’s bedroom door. The room was pitch black but there was no way he could find the light switch with Craig’s warm body in his arms. Jeff mentally shrugged. He could make it to the bed and back without much trouble. Jeff walked into the bedroom. He could vaguely see the outline of Craig’s bed as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Jeff took slow, tentative steps closer to the bed. 

Even so, Jeff wasn’t prepared for when his foot caught on something. He lost his balance quickly. Before he knew it, he’d fallen right on top of Craig. On his bed. Jeff took a second to gather himself. This was fine. Craig was probably still asleep. Jeff would be able to sneak out and not think about how Craig’s body felt under him. 

Jeff slowly pushed himself up, trying not to hurt Craig. He looked down at Craig under him and was met with wide eyes. Jeff froze. Craig was looking right at him. They were in an incredibly compromising situation. He opened his mouth to explain but he couldn’t formulate any words. Craig was incredibly close. And something about being in such a position had Jeff’s heart racing. He should really pull away soon. 

Craig’s hand reached out to touch Jeff’s face. Tentatively at first. But then Craig cupped his cheek, running his thumb over Jeff’s cheekbone. Jeff stayed perfectly still as Craig’s hand dragged over his skin and into his hair. Craig’s face shifted. Which should have spurred Jeff into action. He should leave now or at least say something. But he didn’t. Not even when Craig’s gaze moved down to Jeff’s lips. Nor when he felt Craig’s grip in his hand tighten and push him down towards Craig’s lips. Someone looking at the scene may even say Jeff went willingly. 

The kiss started off slow, which Jeff never imagined would be how it happened. Craig’s lips were soft and tasted of strawberry and tequila. Their lips moved slowly in sync. Jeff let his eyes close and melt into it. He tilted his head, kissing Craig back with more force. Craig moaned under him. His other hand tangled in his hair as well. Their lips quickly found a rhythm that they both enjoyed. Without his knowledge, one of Jeff’s hands moved to Craig’s hip. It traveled around Craig’s waist, bringing their bodies even closer together. Craig's legs parted for him eagerly. Jeff shifted his weight, getting comfortable. His breath hitched when he felt Craig’s erection against his hip. Craig seemed to know exactly what he was doing. His tongue darted out to lick at Jeff’s lower lip. Jeff shivered. His own tongue came out to tease Craig. 

Things escalated quickly after that. Craig’s lips eagerly opened up for Jeff. Jeff wasted no time to begin exploring Craig’s mouth, motivated by all the sounds Craig was making. Craig’s hands moved from Jeff’s hair to run down his back. Jeff was so lost in Craig’s soft lips and wicked tongue that he was caught off guard when Craig grabbed his ass. Jeff let out a surprised groan. Craig swallowed it down. He kissed Jeff harder and he began grinding his hips. 

Jeff didn’t know what he was more taken off guard by. The fact that Jeff was enjoying this so much or the fact that Craig was much more...assertive in bed than Jeff would’ve assumed. Not that Jeff thought about Craig in bed. Fuck it. Yes, Jeff had definitely thought about what Craig was like in bed. And he was pleasantly surprised. Of course, it took them getting drunk for this to happen. Well, one of them was drunk at least. One of them was drunk. 

Jeff bolted off of Craig, stumbling off the bed and landing on the floor. He looked up, breathing heavily. Craig had sat up in bed and was looking at him. 

“What’s wrong?” Craig asked, voice small. 

“You’re drunk,” Jeff said. 

“So?” Craig shot back. 

“So?” Jeff asked incredulously. He got to his feet, keeping distance between himself and the bed. And Craig. Warm, willing, hot Craig. Oh he was so fucked. “You’re drunk. You can’t consent.”

“Does it matter?” Craig asked.

“Yes!” Jeff nearly shrieked.

“But it’s just a dream,” Craig said.

“You’re still-” Jeff stopped. Craig thought this was a dream? Well, in his defense, Craig was extremely drunk. Maybe thinking this was a dream was a normal conclusion. Which meant there was a very high probability Craig wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow. Jeff wasn’t sure why that was making him sad. 

“You should go to sleep,” Jeff said. There was no way Jeff was going to take advantage of Craig. Through the dark, Jeff could still see Craig’s disappointment. 

“Tuck me in?” Craig asked, a pout in his voice. 

Jeff was startled by the ask. He chuckled then. Craig thought this was a dream. No consequences in asking Jeff to tuck him into bed. And no consequences to Jeff agreeing. He walked back to the bed. Craig happily kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed. Jeff pulled over a blanket and covered Craig with it. 

“Kiss goodnight?” Craig asked as Jeff was straightening up. 

What the hell? 

Jeff leaned down and kissed Craig’s forehead. 

Craig had his eyes closed and a wide smile on his face when Jeff pulled back. So...Jeff liked men. Craig, in particular. The Dean of Greendale Community College was driving Jeff crazy with horniness and other emotions he didn’t even want to name. Jeff made his way out of Craig’s apartment. When he’d made it back to his own place, he leaned back against his front door and stared at nothing. 

He needed to make an appointment with his therapist. 

* * *

Jeff’s heart was racing. His palms were sweaty. He’d been on edge for the last hour. And he’d gone over his little...confession? Joke? Pick up line? He didn’t know what to call it but it was the only way he would bring up the topic of conversation to Craig. 

Jeff walked down the hallway and knocked on Craig’s office door before he could think twice. He leaned against the door frame, hopefully looking completely at ease. Craig gave him an easy smile when he saw him. Jeff’s heart did not flutter.

“Jeffrey! Hi,” Craig greeted him. 

“How’d the hangover go?” Jeff asked. Craig’s smile faltered.

“Come to poke fun?” Craig asked. 

“It was kinda fun to be the sober one for once,” Jeff replied.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you properly drunk,” Craig said. 

“I have a high tolerance.”

Craig hummed in agreement. “Anyway, thank you for helping me out. Frankie said you were gracious enough to make sure I got home safely.”

Jeff shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.” He paused. “Sooo,” Jeff dragged the word out. “What do you remember from that night?” Jeff asked. 

Craig’s face turned into one of pure horror. “Why?” he asked slowly.

Jeff shrugged again. He pulled out his phone and started randomly scrolling through. “No reason. Curious,” Jeff said, not looking up at Craig. 

“Did...did something happen?” Craig asked. 

Jeff glanced up at him. “So you don’t remember?” 

Craig let out an exasperated sigh. “No, I don’t remember much after the first drink.” 

“Uh, interesting,” Jeff said. He looked back down at his phone. He pushed off the door frame and moved to leave the office. “What a shame,” Jeff said. “You’re actually a really great kisser.” 

And with that Jeff started walking down the hall, still on his phone. By some stroke of luck, he didn’t bump into anyone as he made his cool escape. He turned down a hall, keeping his stride even. 

A few seconds later, there was a high pitched yell behind him. 

“Jeffrey!”

Jeff smiled. He picked up his speed a bit. He’d wait for Craig in his office. Maybe even make him beg for answers too. 

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone on the west coast of the US, I hope you are safe and able to stay in doors. It is...horrifying out here. The sky has been filled with smoke for days now because of all the fires. And from city governments to governors to the White House, the response to this crisis has been lacking. Consider donating to groups helping those affected, especially to the unhoused populations across the region.


End file.
